


The first time Sam and Dean kissed Dean was 18  and Sam was 14.

by elia_marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elia_marie/pseuds/elia_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a short wincest ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time Sam and Dean kissed Dean was 18  and Sam was 14.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short ficlet and my first wincest ficlet

The first time Sam and Dean kissed Dean was 18 and Sam was 14. 

"Sammy why the long face?" 

"um Dean how old were you when you had your first kiss?" Sam asked while he was sitting on the end of a motel bed, while he was picking at his jeans.

"Not quite sure Sammy uh probably around your age…why do you ask baby boy?" Dean asked with a little chuckle.

"well…" Sam said then looked down, "I…I…haven’t had my first kiss yet and some kids at school…" Sam stopped mid sentence because he knew that his voice would break because of the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Some kids in school what?!" Dean said harshly as he walked over to Sam. As Dean got over to Sam he saw that he had tears in his eyes. 

"Oh Sammy don’t worry about those stupid kids in school, they’re all jackasses any way they don’t matter" 

"But they are all right…i am a loser I’m 14 and i haven’t kissed any one yet!" Sam said strongly as looked up to Dean as tears rolled down his checks. 

"Sammy boy, don’t cry." Dean said as he grabbed Sams face gently and wiped away the tears the had fallen down his checks. 

"Don’t worry Sam i’ll always help you with anything" Dean said softly as he slowly leaned down closer to Sams face. 

"Wha…what do you mean Dean…Dean! What are you doing?!" Sam said with wide eyes. 

"I’ll help you with your little problem" Dean whispered as he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Sams.

As Dean pulled away he was surprised with Sams reaction, he was expecting him to be mad or surprised, not red faced from blushing. 

"Did Sammy enjoy his first kiss?" Dean asked as he sat down next to his brother. 

"Um..well..uh.." Sam really had no idea what to say he was not expecting Dean to kiss him. No lie Sam enjoyed it immensely, Sam was secretly hoping Dean would kiss him.

"Well now those kids can’t pick on you for not kissing anyone." Dean said, slapping Sams knee lightly and standing up and grabbing his leather jacket. "Your Welcome"

"Oh, yeah…um thanks Dean.."

"Anything for my baby boy " Dean said with a smirk as he opened up the beaten down motel room door. 

"Where…where are you going?" Sam said with a little worry in his voice. 

"Just going to get a burger. I’ll be back in a few." Dean said as h was walking out, closing the door behind him. 

As soon as Sam heard the impala pull away his hand went up and brushed over his lips. Just thinking about what had just happened made Sam blush.


End file.
